


In Their Eyes

by Blackfell AU (Gylentia)



Category: Multi-Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom
Genre: Character POV, Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gylentia/pseuds/Blackfell%20AU
Summary: A Series of Interviews with various characters to lend their backstory and what they feel is really going on in Blackfell.





	1. The Ramblings of a Troubled Mind - Akechi Mitsuhide

**Author's Note:**

> Location: Acrapoint - Mitsuhide’s Home and Workshop/Lab  
> Character: Akechi Mitsuhide
> 
> This is told from the perspective of Mitsuhide. He has hypothetically been asked how he came to Blackfell and a little about what he does.

_Mitsuhide walks into the study with a tray. On the tray is a pot of tea and two cups as well as some snacks, cream, and sugar. He sits it on the table and sits down to serve it. When he feels things have been properly served, he begins to answer the questions._

Blackfell? I have been here my entire life. I was born in a town called Port Nyhall. Do not worry if you do not know where it is, or was, to be more accurate. While Blackfell is made to be a peaceful collaboration colony by multiple world nations, it has its dark sides. Port Nyhall was along the northern coast. There really is not much up there now, or at least there was not the last time I had traveled in that direction. I lived there with my family until I was about 7 or 8 years old. _Mitsuhide’s eyes flash with pain at the memory. He blinks a few times to allow his emotions to settle before he continues._

It was fall. The distinct smell of autumn in the air that makes one crave apples and a warm fire. We were doing just that - our town was hosting a bonfire and story telling competition around the time of a neighboring town’s apple harvest. I guess it made for more of a collaborative festival than anything. Just before the sun fully set into the far horizon, we heard the air raid sirens go off. Everyone thought that pirates had seen the smoke and were taking advantage of our merriment to raid us, but that was not the case. While the adults ran to the houses, the children were herded to the joint school building between the two towns. It was a large stone structure that had originally been a fort well before Blackfell had become a colony. We were ushered into the former dungeon and storeroom area of the complex to wait for the signal that things were clear. 

We felt a rumble in the walls accompanied by a loud explosion. Hours went by without people coming for us. Teachers and older students were trying to soothe the tears of the younger ones. I do not recall how long it had been before the door at the top of the stairs opened. A man with longer red hair descended the stairs, his face was contorted with his attempts to hide any way of giving us hints as to what was going on outside. I believe all of us had suspicions of the worst. The man who had come to us was obviously military. He is now one of the major leaders in the military. Perhaps you have heard of the name Takeda Shingen? He was not yet a leading general at that point, but he led the rescue and clean-up efforts in the area. I have heard through others that he pushed himself too far and his actions resulted in his introduction to the disease known as consumption. 

Most of us children were now orphans. We were never informed as the what exactly had happened to either town. I remember seeing expanses of nothing where I had once seen orchards, vineyards, and small towns. The upper three floors of the school fortress were rubble on the ground. Hideyoshi lived through a similar ordeal if you feel you require greater detail on a similar event. 

I was moved to Canthagen where I remained in an orphanage throughout my schooling. I attended the Royal University there upon my graduation. After that, I was unsure of where to go. I wandered for a while, doing odd jobs where ever I ended up, mostly homeless. I was offered a job with the Ghost Program as a developer and moved to Seremourne. I had believed at that time that my life had finally found a purpose. I was hired to help develop cybernetics and bio-enhancements. In my naivete I truly believed that their intent was to help people.

My colleagues were amicable. We developed the devices and how to implement them, and then worked with the medical department to make it happen. I was enjoying my freedom to create, or so I had thought. One day after what we had been told was a successful trial, I found one of said colleagues crying behind a building. Gylentia was a strong leader and I was not certain how to approach her. I gradually learned from her that our “successful trial” had led to the deaths of over twenty people. I felt sick to my stomach. I do not condone war or pointless bloodshed. Pointless bloodshed was very much what this was. I began to question everything about myself. How much blood was on my hands from creations I had thought up? I still do not know, nor am I certain that I fully desire to know that answer. I was made to do other things after that. I apologize, I agreed to be honest with you, yet I find that I cannot on this subject. 

I escaped with two other workers. Yamato was able to return to Canthagen and be employed by the university we had attended. I do not know what happened to Kotaru. I remember that he complained of head pain and then stabbed himself, instructing us to run from him. I could only imagine what they had done to him, but we ran. I do not care to recall how long I had run for, but I ran west - we determined that our best course of action would be to part ways. 

I was eventually able to attain a position in the military and become a science adviser to General Oda. Now I have my lab, my work, my cat, and a life I can value compared to where I had come from before. Perhaps someday I will regain my nerve to head north and check on things once again. However, I believe the thought of that to be no more than a fool’s folly as I know full well my family is gone and nothing remains of what had been our home. I apologize for darkening such a beautiful day with such a depressing tale. Perhaps we should go for a walk through the garden?

_Mitsuhide gets up and extends his hand to you and the pair of you exit to the garden._


	2. In the Caverns of Seremourne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Location: Seremourne  
> Character: Gylentia
> 
> This is the npc from another world describing Seremourne before the humans and after. It is written from her perspective.

They call it Seremourne. The humans who have come to this land have made their homes, their work, and their livelihoods in a world to them that is new. It was new to me once as well.

I remember clearly the day I was running through fields of new blooms, laughing in the face of the storm I had been warned about for weeks. I guess it shouldn’t be called a “storm”. My home planet was changing - we all knew that. The days were filled with an ominous red light. We were told it was because our sun had been expanding for thousands of years and we were finally beginning to see the result of the expansion as its reach slowly encroached upon our world. All sorts of anomalies were occurring across my home world. The one that got me.. That “perfect storm” if you wish to call it that, somehow managed to open a rift and I ran right into it without noticing at first. For a moment, I couldn’t breathe and all I could feel around me was oppressive nothingness - floating in a strange turquoise haze that stuck to my skin. 

When I landed, it was not graceful in the least. I tumbled forward, the momentum of my previous run working to my disadvantage. There was little if any light where I was, and what little light there was came from the bio-luminescence of some insects on what would be the walls of the cave I fell into. It was wet, dark, and cold - just like every other cave I’d ever been in. But, there was an uneasiness, a gentle hum that sent goosebumps from your spine to your fingertips and toes and made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. Whatever else was there in the darkness, it did not care for visitors from the surface or from other worlds for that matter. I curled my wings around me. There is a distinct difference between spring into early summer warmth and the chill of the underground. I was not brave enough then to explore the source of this feeling, no, quite the opposite, I resumed running. The only thought existing in my head at that moment was to get out of there, get out of there before what ever was down there had the chance to get to me. 

I don’t remember how long it took for me to find my way through the maze of tunnels, but I eventually found daylight. The bright blue sky of mid-day was foreign to me, but its warmth was not. I collapsed onto the grass, hugging the closest rock I could find and drifted to sleep. I was hungry and thirsty, but being tired from running won out. 

I was awakened by being poked with a stick. The boy above me had sparkling eyes, full of curiosity, and spiky reddish brown hair. His red robes were tied loosely at the waist with a white belt and he was barefoot. I sat up and looked more closely at his face, this time noticing two of the spikes of his silhouette were not his hair, but horns. For a moment I thought he was like me, but he lacked wings and a tail. He began to speak to me in a language I didn’t know. I would gradually learn to speak like them. His name was Shinra and he was an oni. I say was, but he’s still around, older now and we don’t speak to one another often. You see, things happened. I lived peacefully with the oni for years, watching Taira fall from power, Shinra rising to take his place at the head of the clan. Since I had horns, I could blend in with them if I hid my wings and they accepted me. 

At night, I would fly, the moon turning the black of my wings silver as I danced through the clouds. I would occasionally see others, but rarely - winged species are never common. I would stay out til dawn. _Gylentia laughs to herself at the memory, her eyes nostalgic._ Every so often, I would take Shinra into the clouds with me. One of those nights we spotted a fire and forms around the fire. We landed and crept closer to get a better look. They looked like Shinra’s people, but without horns or any of the other markings I’d become accustomed to ayakashi having. These were humans. We returned to them night after night until they settled at the base of the mountain, in a settlement they originally called Serenity. Evidently these people were looking for a peaceful place to live. We’d had no problems in the time I’d lived in the area, so it felt normal to me. 

As head of the clan, Shinra approached the humans. They were uneasy about us at first, but gradually warmed up to us. Eventually we lived in harmony and traded with the humans. Three generations of them went by before they found the caves. You could feel the tension in the oni clan. No one spoke of what was below that area of the mountains, save for stories they told curious children to scare them into never going there. At first they found stones that were lovely when cut. I believe they called them emeralds and rubies. I guess that and the metals were enough for them to desire to explore further and dig into the mountain. 

My first time hearing dynamite was startling. I fell over from where I stood. It echoed through the quiet mountains. After they began to go deeper, I began to feel it. My night flights felt tainted. Something was wrong. That feeling of being prey I had felt in the caves upon my arrival here was bleeding into the darkness of night. I confronted Shinra about this, and the village elders overheard our fight. I was banished from the oni village. People who were once my friends feared me. They too could feel the darkness, and the fact that I had come to this world and into its domain first made them believe that I was part of it. I had always been alien to this world, but this was the first time I’d felt it. 

I moved into an apartment in Seremourne (the name they used once Serenity grew beyond a dozen people). The humans treated me as an outsider, but they didn’t fear or hate me. I resumed my job to them of apothecary. The oni who would visit for trade wouldn’t even look at my face. It killed me more than leaving my home ever had. My family from my home world were gone, they died a long time ago. I’d forgotten what it had felt like to truly be alone. 

It wasn’t long before a restaurant moved in across the street from me. More people who had traveled here for a better chance at life. I never asked where they were from, but it was a sweet couple with two young children when they arrived, and a third that came later. The father got a job in the mines while the mother ran the restaurant. I would visit sometimes to watch the oldest - the daughter - running around the place taking orders and then pushing the cart to take orders to the tables. She had so much energy. Her name was Yuki. Her two brothers were Saizo and later Hotaru. 

Yuki was about 9 when it happened. There was an accident in the mines and her father had gone missing. I went over to watch the children while their mother went to check on the status of their father. I was trying to get Hotaru to go to sleep, but he was worried and didn’t want to. I remember him repeating me and saying ‘go to sleep’ and then I was out. I fell asleep right there. I would later find out that Hotaru had a power over language and his siblings were immune to it. Yuki took this opportunity to escape my watch and go after her mother. 

I don’t know fully what happened to Yuki in the caves, but she had changed. Yuki was no longer that vibrant little girl, there was something more malicious living within her as well. I was to be their guardian if something had ever happened to their parents. However, Yuki made sure I was to stay far away from them, only allowing me to sign papers for school and all messages and updates were given to me by Saizo. 

Eventually a different group of humans also moved in. They were violent and controlling. Thieves - they’d broken into both my shop and home before. They were recruiting the youngsters in the town to their ranks and Yuki was one of the first to join. Her brothers followed her. Yuki eventually climbed the ranks high enough to become one of the top members. Saizo left town. Hotaru is a recluse.. I miss them as children. The group they had joined had some sort of government contract. Human politics are more complicated than those of the ayakashi. 

It took about 10 years before they controlled everything in the once quiet town. Since I had skills and was a non-human, they enlisted me into their ranks. Among their members, they call themselves Iga, but to the government they work for, they are the Ghost Program. They perform experiments on the human consciousness and develop weapons and cybernetics to be used with these experiments. I’m not human so they don’t experiment on me, but these people who identify as Ghosts are essentially assassin spies that work for their highest paying employers, but ultimately for the goals of Iga. My job is to make medicines for use during their experimental surgeries. My job is not for everyone and I’ve had plenty of failed developers whom have since moved on. I miss Mitsuhide and Yamato the most and wish I could visit them. 

I believe I’ve said a bit much for today. _Gylentia sits her tea cup down and excuses herself, paying her part of the bill before leaving the tea house._


End file.
